1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water heating systems, and more particularly, to tankless water heating assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most commonly used water heaters utilize a rather large storage tank for water with intrinsic inefficiency due to the fact that the water maintain within such storage tank is effectively reheated even when the water is not being utilize on a regular basis.
To the contrary, an existing alternative to such storage tank water heater is a continuous flow or “tankless” water heater, wherein water is almost instantaneously heated as it passes through the continuous flow system. Prior art teaches tankless water heater assemblies for the purpose of only heating water, which is currently being used.
However, such prior art continuous flow water heaters are recognized as being unreliable because they often require replacement of heating units. To a large extent, this is caused by the inability to keep the plurality of individual heating elements submerged within water as the water passes continuously through the heating units to prevent heating unit burnout. In addition, such prior art continuous flow water heaters are also recognized as being unreliable because of a lack of structural integrity of the plumbing assembly as it is fitted onto the housing assembly. Furthermore, such prior art continuous flow water heaters are also recognized as being unreliable because they often improperly measure the temperature of the water as it is flowing within the heating system.
Applicant believes that the only reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,578, issued on Apr. 18, 1995 for a tankless water heater assembly. However, it differs from the present invention, because in that patent Applicant taught a tankless water heater assembly, specifically adapted to heat water on a continuous basis as it passes from a conventional water source, into a heat transferring chamber, or chambers, containing immersible high power electrical heating elements.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.